Our Morning
by 123.dulset
Summary: YAOI. OOC. Beginilah rutinitas pagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berangkat sekolah bersama. Tak sekali pun pagi tak dilewati Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun, ataupun Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol. Mereka akan bertemu di jalan depan rumah mereka atau pun salah satu diantara mereka menjemput ke rumah yang satunya.


**Title : Our Morning**  
 **Author:**

(You can call me dulset ^^)

* * *

Pairing : ChanBaek  
Cast :

EXO Baekhyun

EXO Chanyeol

EXO Sehun

SHINee Minho (Just mention)

Other(s)

Rate: T aja.  
Warning: YAOI, typo(s), GAJE – GAJE la la la lol.

Disclaimer: Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Mereka semua milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan. Author pernah merasakan diplagiat tuh gak enak. So, **HATE PLAGIAT !** **! ! !**

Happy Reading ! \^0^/

.

.

Chanyeol melihatnya menutup pintu pagar rumahnya.

" _Omo~! kkapjjakya_ ~!" seru sang penutup pagar kala dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depannya saat kepalanya menengadah.

"Selamat Pagi. Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

" _Annyeong,_ Yeollie!" Byun Baekhyun – si penutup pagar melambaikan tangannya dengan riang membalas salam pagi Chanyeol. " _Kajja_. Kita berangkaaaaatt." Baekhyun berjalan duluan seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, masih dengan keceriaan yang sama.

Chanyeol menyusulnya dan mereka berjalan beriringan bersama ke sekolah.

Beginilah rutinitas pagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berangkat sekolah bersama. Tak sekali pun pagi tak dilewati Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun, ataupun Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol. Mereka akan bertemu di jalan depan rumah mereka atau pun salah satu diantara mereka menjemput ke rumah yang satunya.

Walau pun Chanyeol satu tingkat di atas Baekhyun, namun berangkat sekolah akan terasa menjadi pekerjaan paling membosankan sedunia bila mereka tak bersama. Bagaimana tidak. Hal itu telah menjadi sarapan mereka sejak Baekhyun masuk sekolah dasar. Chanyeol yang kala itu duduk di kelas 2 SD bahkan merasa pagi kelas 1 SD nya ternyata sangat membosankan.

Baekhyun yang memiliki keceriaan tiada habisnya itu selalu membuat perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Mulai dari dirinya yang berteriak semangat bila ada kupu-kupu lewat. Baekhyun kecil yang menyapa setiap orang yang dilewatinya – bahkan itu terjadi hingga saat ini dirinya kelas 1 SMA. Baekhyun yang selalu bahagia akan cuaca, bagaimana pun cuaca itu. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mengeluh. Baekhyun yang selalu tertarik pada setiap hal. Baekhyun yang terlihat tak pernah punya masalah karena senyum akan terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa kesal atau pun bosan dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun itu. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah Chanyeol sebagaimana senyum Baekhyun tak pernah sirna. Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati memetikkan bunga di tepi jalan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan ikut menyapa setiap orang dengan suara yang berbanding terbalik dengan suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan merasa tertarik dengan segala hal yang menarik Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun bangkit saat Baekhyun terjatuh akibat berjalan terlalu semangat. Chanyeol yang ada untuk menemani Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong_ Yeollie~! Belajar yang rajin yaa~" Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya yang berada satu tingkat dari kelas Baekhyun. Karena ruang kelas Baekhyun berada di lantai 2 sedangkan Chanyeol di lantai 3.

* * *

"Chanyeol. Kau mengenal Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun di suatu pagi, 2 bulan sejak ia menduduki tingkat satu sekolah menengah.

"Oh Sehun? Yaa. Dia teman satu klub seni denganku. Tapi kami berbeda kelas."

" _Jinjja_? Hmm.."

" _Wae_? Darimana kau tahu Oh Sehun?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku masuk klub seni?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah bertanya hal lain.

"Kurasa itu bagus. Suaramu kan bagus, kau sudah sering mengikuti kontes menyanyi, dan beberapa kali menjuarainya pula."

" _Gomawo_."

"Kau belum mendaftar ke klub mana pun kan? Kurasa klub seni akan sangat cocok denganmu."

" _Jinjja? Geurae_. Aku akan masuk klub seni. Antarkan aku mendaftar nanti saat istirahat yaa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ceria yang kentara sekali.

" _Ne_." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah riang.

"Kau tahu kemarin aku dipuji oleh Kim songsaenim."

" _Daebak._ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menceritakan tentang dirinya yang mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tes pendahuluan Kim seongsaenim. Topik tentang seseorang yang ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun tadi terlupakan oleh keduanya.

* * *

Chanyeol memiliki kekasih.

Seorang adik kelas dari klub seni.

Berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Namun berbeda kelas.

"Aku punya pacar sekarang." Aku Chanyeol ketika mereka baru saja berjalan sekitar 30 meter dari rumah mereka.

" _Jinjjayo? Daebak_." Baekhyun merespon dengan semangatnya.

Percakapan mereka di pagi itu berawal dengan tema kekasih baru dan pertama Chanyeol, lalu berakhir dengan kedai ramyun yang baru saja dibuka dekat sekolah mereka.

"Ajak pacarmu ke sana." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap jahil pada Chanyeol sebelum ia melambai dan masuk ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Kenapa putus?" teriak Baekhyun. Membuat burung yang bertengger di pohon di sampingnya terbang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau putus? Yaa putus saja."

"Ini belum genap dua bulan kau berpacaran dengannya Yeollie~"

"Dia yang minta putus _kok_. Aku hanya mengiyakan. Tanya saja kenapa padanya."

" _Jinjja_." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu!"

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan pandangan tak berubah pada Chanyeol.

"Ck. Sudahlah Baekhyun. Aku bisa cari pacar lagi."

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun malah semakin menatap sengit Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo_ ~" seru Chanyeol seraya mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Aaw~" Baekhyun berjengit sakit lalu membalas dengan memukuli Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol brengsek~!" teriak Baekhyun brutal.

Pagi mereka kali ini dihiasi tinjuan – yang sebenarnya tak terasa apa pun bagi Chanyeol.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kedai ramyun di dekat sekolah kita itu nanti sepulang sekolah?"

"Yeollie yang traktir."

"Eeeeeeeeh~"

Baekhyun tertawa jahil. "Bagaimana rasa ramyunnya? Enakkah? Kau sudah pernah ke sana?"

"Tidak. Belum pernah."

"Eh? Aku kan menyuruhmu mengajak pacarmu ke sana."

"Aku memang berniat mengajaknya tapi dia keburu memutuskanku."

"Aa~ _poor_ yeollie~" Baekhyun memasang wajah mengasihani yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat.

"YA~! Jadi kau mau tidak?"

"Tentu. Jarang-jarang kau mentraktirku."

"Dasar!" Chanyeol berniat menjitak Baekhyun namun dia menghindar. Hingga berakhirlah tubuh kecil Baekhyun dalam rangkulan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja aku yang traktir"

" _Jinjjayo_? Aku hanya bercanda kok." Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Chanyeol.

"Dari awal aku memang berniat mentraktirmu."

"Waa~ Yeollie _jjang_!"

"Tentu saja! Hyung-mu ini kan memang yang terbaik."

* * *

" _Aigoo_ ~ Park Chanyeol. _Jeongmal_. Kau putus lagi dan bahkan kali ini hanya bertahan 5 hari?"

Chanyeol tak bercanda saat dia bilang dia akan cari pacar lagi. Hanya saja, dia memang mendapat pacar, namun setiap hubungannya tidak pernah bertahan lama. Putus – cari pacar – putus – cari pacar hingga yang terakhir adalah kekasihnya yang ke-6.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

" _Neo jinjja. Michin saeki_."

"Dari awal aku memang tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpacaran?"

"Insiden?"

Baekhyun hanya menganga mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sekenanya.

"Dengar. Ini kesepakatan kami berdua. Kami berbicara baik-baik. Putus baik-baik. Dia berbeda sekolah denganku. Kami belum terlalu mengenal saat menjalin hubungan. Bertemu hanya di tempat les. Kontak yang kami lakukan hanya berbalas e-mail yang awalnya kami kira itulah mengapa kami berpacaran. Namun setelah berpacaran kami tidak bisa melakukan apa pun ketika ternyata kami merasa saling tidak cocok." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya tertegun memandangi Chanyeol.

"Dan akhirnya tadi malam kami sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas prihatin.

"Pagi ini aku kembali tak punya pacar."

Mungkin sedikit sisi baiknya, Chanyeol memang setia pada pacarnya, dalam artian setiap kali, dia hanya memiliki satu orang kekasih saja. Bukan namja brengsek yang memiliki banyak pacar dalam 1 waktu. Hanya saja terlalu sering berganti pacar. Tetap tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Terserah sajalah." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depan dan langsung tertarik pada anjing milik Tuan Kim yang baru pulang jalan – jalan pagi bersama pemiliknya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim." Chanyeol menyapa sopan pada lelaki yang seumuran dengan ibunya itu.

"Lucky _jjang_. Lucky _jjang_." Baekhyun berseru senang mengelus-elus rambut tebal anjing siberian Husky milik tetangganya itu.

"Baekhyun selalu terlihat ceria yaa~" ucap Tuan Kim dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. " _Annyeong_ Tuan Kim. _Annyeong_ Lucky." Baekhyun membungkuk pada Tuan Kim dan melambai heboh pada Lucky – yang dibalas gonggongan bersahabat.

Chanyeol ikut membungkuk. Kemudian pagi mereka kali ini dilanjutkan dengan curahan hati Baekhyun yang ingin sekali memelihara Anjing namun ternyata adik perempuannya alergi rambut anjing dan kucing. Sehingga Baekhyun hanya diperbolehkan memelihara kelinci.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kelinci. Melihat Yura noona memelihara kelinci terlihat sangat imut. Dan yang aku inginkan adalah anjing yang menyalak keren, bukan kelinci yang imut."

Yura adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Dulu saat masih SMP, _noona-_ nya Chanyeol itu memelihara kelinci. Baekhyun menginginkan peliharaan anjing saat melihat Yura memelihara kelinci. Namun sekarang Yura tidak lagi memelihara kelinci, noonanya itu telah pindah bersama suaminya. Tapi keinginan Baekhyun memelihara anjing tak pernah hilang.

* * *

" _Chukhaeyo_ ~" Baekhyun berteriak heboh lalu menyalami Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Selamat untuk apa?"

"Kau menjadi wakil ketua klub seni sekarang."

"Hanya wakil ketua. Ketuanya Sehun. Ucapkanlah selamat pada Sehun."

"Kau juga harus kuberi selamat. _Hyung_ ku yang terbaik ini menjadi wakil ketua klub seni. _Chukhae. Chukhae_."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya memaklumi sikap heboh Baekhyun.

* * *

Di awal tahun ajaran baru, Baekhyun kelas 2 SMA tahun ini, dan Chanyeol memasuki tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Sebuah topik pembicaraan yang canggung dimulai oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai Oh Sehun kan?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dengan panik ia menggeleng, "T-tidak!"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu berarti iya."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak." Baekhyun berteriak.

"Penyangkalan yang terlihat sekali."

"YA!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

Baekhyun cemberut lalu menghentakkkan kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Dengan sikapmu itu menunjukkan kau memang menyukai Oh Sehun."

"Urusi saja pacarmu."

Chanyeol merasa jawaban Baekhyun tidak nyambung, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun memang menyukai ketua klub seni mereka yang berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah putus."

" _MWO_?" rasanya kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah lagi pada Chanyeol, " _Jinjjayo_ Park Chanyeol~! Bahkan belum 24 jam kau menembaknya dan sekarang kalian sudah putus lagi?"

"Hmm.. 7 jam 24 menit tepatnya. Kemarin sore kami ke kafe, jam 4 : 23 aku menembaknya lalu dia menerima dan kami resmi berpacaran sejak jam 4 : 25. Setelah mengantarnya pulang kami melanjutkan komunikasi via e-mail, dan lewat e-mail itu kami menemukan ketidakcocokkan, hingga dia minta putus, jadi jam 11 : 49 kami putus. "

" _Neo saekiya_ Park Chanyeol."

* * *

Baekhyun bersumpah akan menganiaya Chanyeol pagi ini. Kemarin Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya yang jahilnya minta ampun berkomplot membuat Oh Sehun mengantar Baekhyun pulang sehabis kegiatan klub seni.

"RASAKAN INI RAKSASA JELEK!" Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu pagarnya. Awalnya ia kira Baekhyun akan berterimakasih atas apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Baekhyun menunggunya di depan pagar dengan senyum sangat manis terpasang di wajahnya. Namun detik ini pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sedang memukuli perutnya dan menendanginya tanpa ampun. Pukulan dan tendangan kecil yang tidak seberapa sakitnya namun tetap saja tidak enak.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Hentikan!" Chanyeol berusaha menghalau gerakan Baekhyun. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun. Namun tak menghentikan kaki-kaki yang lebih pendek dari kaki Chanyeol itu menendanginya. Toh yang ditendanginya hanya udara kosong sekarang.

"Ya! Mwoya? Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku."

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak brutal. Napasnya tak beraturan. Ia melepas tangannya yang dipegangi Chanyeol lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"YA!" Chanyeol menyusul langkah kecil Baekhyun dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Aku kesal. Kalian merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Tapi kau senang kan?" tanya Cahnyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Ketika semburat merah muda muncul di pipi putih Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu ia benar. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau itu mudah sekali dipancing."

"Dan kau sulit ditebak. Kadang itu menyebalkan."

Baekhyun cemberut sampai ia melihat anak – anak SD lewat di depan mereka. Dan itu membuat senyumnya kembali. Walau pun saat memasuki kelasnya Baekhyun malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol daripada melambai pamit seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tawa.

* * *

6 bulan.

Ini rekor terlama bagi Chanyeol untuk berpacaran.

Kekasih Chanyeol kali ini berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda. Mereka saling kenal saat sekolah Chanyeol mengadakan festival yang mengundang sekolah – sekolah lain. Tak seperti kekasihnya dulu yang berbeda sekolah, kali ini walau pun berbeda sekolah komunikasi mereka berjalan lancar dan beberapa waktu mereka habiskan untuk berkencan. Chanyeol pun telah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya itu. Orang tua kekasihnya menerima Chanyeol dengan baik.

Baekhyun tahu itu. Chanyeol menceritakannya di pagi mereka saat berangkat sekolah. Ya. Mereka masih selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Hal itu tidak berubah.

"Waa~ 6 bulan. _Chukhaeyo~ longlast_ ~ ahaha." Pagi ini tepat 6 bulan hari jadi Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya.

" _Gomawo_." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

* * *

" _JINJJA_. Byun Baekhyun! Itu adalah Choi Minho. Kau menolak seorang Choi Minho!"

"Berisik. Aku tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku bisa memaklumi orang lain sebelumnya yang pernah menembakmu. Tapi... kali ini _jinjjayo_ ini Choi Minho. Satu sekolah kita juga tahu siapa Choi Minho. Anak konglomerat yang diinginkan menjadi kekasih oleh semua anak sekolah kita."

"Semua. Kecuali aku."

Chanyeol tak habis pikir pada Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu semuanya, dan Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun menolak semuanya. Chanyeol pikir mungkin karena Baekhyun memang tidak cocok atau tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi untuk kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar heran. Siapa yang akan menolak Choi Minho sebagai kekasih? Jawabannya Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau masih menyukai si bocah albino itu? Ayolah. Dia sudah ... "

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Membuat Chanyeol juga berhenti bicara. Chanyeol menangkap sirat kesedihan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dari mata Baekhyun.

Pagi kali ini Baekhyun hanya bersenandung kecil tanpa gerakan bersemangat yang biasa ia lakukan.

* * *

Di suatu pagi beberapa hari kemudian, pagi Baekhyun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia datang ke rumah Chanyeol dan menemukan nyonya Park sedang berkemas.

"Eomma mau ke mana?" sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun memanggil eomma Chanyeol juga eomma, begitu pun sebaliknya, mereka telah bersama begitu dekat seperti kakak beradik sejak kecil, jadi panggilan eomma untuk eomma masing – masing sangatlah wajar bukan.

"Baekhyun-ah~ eomma harus pergi disaat Chanyeol tiba-tiba demam, _eottokhae_?"

"Yeollie demam?" Dari serentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut nyonya Park, hanya 'Chanyeol tiba-tiba demam' yang masuk ke telinganya dan tidak keluar lagi.

" _Ne_. Bisakah kau minta eomma mu rawat dia sebentar? Aku buru-buru dan tidak sempat menelepon. Appa Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bandara."

" _Ne, Eomma_." Baekhyun mengantar kepergian nyonya Park kemudian secepat yang ia bisa berlari ke kamar Chanyeol dan menemukan namja tinggi sedang meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Ia tidak menghubungi eomma nya seperti yang eomma Chanyeol minta.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Tapi ia berusaha tidak panik. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Chanyeol lalu memasangkan plester kompres – tak perlu tanya mengapa Baekhyun tahu dimana letak kotak P3K keluarga Park – di dahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam. Kerja cepatnya membuat kegiatan merawat Chanyeol selesai 5 menit sebelum waktu sekolah masuk.

Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak pergi, entah efek demam atau apa pun, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya terjatuh di samping Chanyeol, dalam pelukannya.

" _Kajima_." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia terdiam selama kurang lebih 2 menit. Lalu hal yang ia lakukan kemudian adalah mengetik pesan pada wali kelasnya bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk mendadak karena keluarganya sakit.

Pagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini masih mereka lewati bersama. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Mereka berpelukan di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

* * *

"Sayang sekali. Padahal bila dihitung-hitung hari ini hubungan kalian mencapai usia 9 bulan 10 hari. Bila disamakan dengan ibu hamil, usia itu sudah saatnya melahirkan."

"Aku tidak terima hubungan cintaku disamakan dengan ibu hamil. Tapi kau benar. Sayang sekali."

"Sayang sekali. Kau pasti sayang sekali padanya."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi aku juga tidak terima kau baru menceritakannya sekarang padahal kau bertengkar dengannya sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu." Baekhyun protes sambil meninju kecil lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku kira ini bukan masalah besar. Aku kira hubunganku dengannya akan baik-baik saja. Baru sekarang aku tersadar, mungkin dia lelah."

Baekhyun menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku cemburu padanya bukan berarti aku tak percaya padanya. Aku hanya tak percaya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku tak mau mereka merebutnya, aku tak mau kehilangannya."

Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Pada akhirnya aku kehilangan dia..."

"... aku merasa sakit hati. Tapi tidak patah hati. "

"Waa~ sakit hati saja kau sampai demam. Bagaimana hidupmu nanti bila kau benar- benar patah hati?"

"Entahlah. Badanku lebih kuat darimu, tapi ternyata hatiku tak sekuat milikmu."

"YA! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih tetap ceria saat Oh Sehun memiliki ... Aaargh~" kalimat Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya.

"JANGAN BAHAS HAL ITU!"

Pagi setelah Chanyeol demam mereka isi dengan saling mengobati hati.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi ia merasakan letup letup kebahagian di hatinya setiap paginya. ia sepenuhnya sadar akan maksud letup letup kebahagian itu. Ia sepenuhnya sadar penyebab kebahagiaannya itu.

Byun Baekhyun.

Kebahagiaannya bersumber dari Byun Baekhyun.

Sebuah kata mewakili perasaan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

2 bulan lagi Chanyeol akan menghadapi ujian kelulusannya.

Ia yakin dengan kemampunnya. Bahkan beasiswa universitas sudah menunggunya ketika ia lulus nanti. Tidak hanya satu universitas. Jadi Chanyeol tinggal pilih saat ia lulus nanti.

Segalanya terasa sangat bahagia.

Kecuali satu hal. Mulai pagi ini.

Ketika keluar dari rumahnya, ia mendapati Oh Sehun di atas motor sportnya.

" _Annyeong_ Chanyeol." Sapa Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini? di..." _depan rumah Baekhyun"..._ tempat ini?"

Mulut Sehun sudah terbuka hendak menjawab ketika terdengar bunyi pagar dibuka. Sehun mau pun Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara.

" _Eo. Annyeong_ Chanyeol." Baekhyun melambai pada Chanyeol. "Hunnie~" teriak Baekhyun riang seraya mendekati Sehun. "Hyung~ mian. Mulai pagi ini aku berangkat bersama Sehun. Mianhae."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum saat Baekhyun menaiki motor Sehun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Pagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kali ini sepenuhnya berbeda.

Chanyeol tak pernah kehilangan paginya bersama Baekhyun saat dirinya memiliki kekasih. Namun Baekhyun kini memiliki paginya sendiri bersama kekasihnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol patah hati.

* * *

 _"Kau tidak pernah menjemputku berangkat sekolah."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja berangkat bersamaku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau tidak mau melewati pagimu bersamaku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Selalu saja Baekhyun!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Pacarmu itu aku atau si namja Byun itu sih?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi kau lebih memilih berangkat bersama adik-kelas, tetangga mu itu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku memilih untuk bersama orang yang lebih mementingkan aku daripada yang lain. "_

 _._

 _._

 _"Baekhyun memang selalu lebih penting dari apa pun bagimu."_

* * *

 _"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah sendirian."_

 _"Walau hanya di pagi hari. Aku ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Yeollie adalah hyung yang selalu aku inginkan untuk selamanya."_

END.

Jangan santet saya.

 _If you don't mind kindly_ tinggalkan jejak review dengan klik favorite. Bila anda berkenan.

GOMAWO~

 _Annyeong~ ppyong~ ppaippai~_

 _Mau Happy ending? Let me know in review ^^_


End file.
